


Divine Night and Day

by Sleepy_Writer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Writer/pseuds/Sleepy_Writer
Summary: It began with a simple request for assistance and developed into more... A lot more.
Relationships: Carnet | Diantha/Gojika | Olympia
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

Diantha groaned as she woke up, feeling dehydrated and rather sore. Cursing herself for forgetting closing the curtains the night before which meant the sun shone straight into her face, she rolled over, groping beside the bed for the bottle of water she usually kept there.

She nearly empted the small bottle to quench her thirst, sitting up with another groan. Arceus, what had she been doing last night that she was this sore? Usually she only had it this bad if she had a day of filming where she had been doing most of her own stunts, which she was pretty certain had not happened any time this last month, let alone last day.

Looking over at the window, she glared at the sun shining inside happily. What had possessed her to put her bedroom on the east of her mansion? The sparkles of the nearby lake reminded her of the simple fact that it had been the only room not visible from any of the nearby streets, short of standing on the other side of said lake with binoculars.

The Champion leaned down from the bed again, looking for some clothes she could put on quickly and comfortably. She had no desire to see pics of herself near-naked in tabloids, thank you very much. Slipping out of the bed, she padded over to look outside. It really was far too early to wake up feeling like this. Had she been drinking and then fallen down her stairs or something? Rubbing her forehead, she finally reached for the long curtains and pulled them close to return to bed and sleep some more.

Sighing in pleasure at the blessed darkness, she dropped her head forward to briefly rest against the thick fabric. Much better. If she hadn’t felt already sore, she’d be kicking past-her’s butt. Now she just had to figure out if she was dropping into bed at once, or first taking a short trip to the bathroom to refill her water-bottle.

In the end the siren-call of her bed was stronger than the potential need to have more drinks.

After having looked outside for so long, she was practically blind in the darkness. Knowing her room well enough, she did manage to get back to her bed, dropping back into it with grunt.

That was when she realized that something was wrong beyond her soreness. Having landed more or less spread-eagle over nearly its’ entire width, her hand reached to the half of the bed she had not been sleeping on and encountered hair. While her hair was pretty long, it was not that long. Someone was here with her… in her bed.

That woke the actress up very quickly. She was not the type for quick flings, most assuredly not in her own home. Sitting back up, she reached for the bedside light, flipping it on.

The person was still asleep, from what she could tell. Long purple hair cascaded over the bare back and the nearby pillows, contrasting with the pale-yellow of her bedsheets.

On the upside, she did know why she was sore now, since the other had various bite-marks, bruises and scratches over what bits of the brown-toned skin she could see. Apparently, she had had her first one-night stand of her life last night. Now if she could just remember anything, it’d be nice. Especially who the other woman in her bed actually was.

Moving slowly so as to not wake the other up – though she wasn’t entirely sure why exactly that was – she reached over to where she could just see part of the other’s face peek out from under the hair. Pushing gently, she moved it aside just enough to see.

That’s when she realized that the other was not completely asleep, eyes half-opening when her fingertips brushed over the soft cheek.

“Olympia!?” There was only one woman she knew which had such piercing purple eyes. But why was the Anistar Gym Leader in her bed?

“Diantha.” The other female now shifted, pushing herself up into a more seated position with a pained groan, flinching a touch.

And at that sound, it was as if all the memories of the previous night returned at once. For once, she could agree with the whole saying of ‘hit like a ton of bricks’, because that is what it certainly felt like. What had she done to her friend!?

“Diantha?” The older woman reached over, hand resting gingerly on the other’s shoulder.

While it no doubt was meant to be comforting, it actually made things worse since it showcased exactly how much bruises there were on the slender limb. Too many, scattered around the wrist and upper arms, clearly discolouring the skin even in the dim light.

“Arceus...” Blue eyes flicked from injury to injury, mind falling deeper into a well of horrifying memories. “I… I…”

It seemed the other could tell what kind of well her mind was descending into, because the full might of the Gym Leader’s psychic powers dragged her right back. “Now before that goes anywhere...” Her powers might as well be brighter than the bedside lamp, at this point... “Listen to me!”

Diantha had no choice but to obey, staring transfixed at the purple eyes glowing in front of her. Instead of anything else, she could only nod.

“Who am I?”

“You...” How was that a relevant question right now? To drive home exactly whom she had hurt!? Of whom she had forcefully dragged into her bed!?

“Am I not Olympia, Kalos’ greatest Psychic? She who makes paths with starlight and sees the future, past and present?” Purple hair coiled in the air around them, almost reaching for her like ghostly hands.

“Yes...” She felt the weight of the other’s power on her.

“Did I resist you?” Two hands on her shoulders kept her grounded, forcing her to think back to the last night rather than retreating from the maelstrom inside of her.

“No...” Diantha murmured, unable to open her mouth to add that there were many reasons as to why the other might not have done that.

“Did my mother’s Gallade – who is just one room down, mind you – break down the door or wall at feeling any kind of distress from the youngest child of his trainer?”

Well, the door and walls were distinctly unbroken, so that question had an obvious answer. “No...”

“Did I leave? Did I use my substantial power that is capable of teleporting people from across the region to teleport out of this single room or to restrain you?” That was purely a rhetorical question, considering where they currently were.

Still, the younger woman obediently answered. “No.”

“So tell me… what makes you think you forced me? That you would even be capable of forcing me?” The light of power faded, leaving only the light of the lamp. “I will admit; I did not plan it and you did overwhelm me, for all of half a minute until I realized what was going on.” Olympia resettled on the bed, reaching for the blanket to wrap it around herself. “If I had not wanted it, you would not have come anywhere near succeeding, Diantha.”

“I...” She had no choice but to concede the point. It did little to change the guilt however. “You look...”

“Battered?” Anistar’s Gym Leader smiled gently, reaching for her hair with one hand and combing the flowing waves slowly. “It was a rather spectacular end to a good decade-long dry-spell… and from what I caught during it, you were absolutely fascinated by the changes of my skin-colour.”

She did recall that, faintly. At least most of the various injuries – she really had no other way to describe them, no matter what Olympia stated – had come from her sudden fascination from seeing the other’s skin go pale after scratching or biting, only to redden afterwards.

“I will be alright.” Olympia spoke up again, one hand resettling on Diantha’s shoulder. Her smile had not left her face for a second. “You did nothing to me that I did not allow. It is my fault if I now have to pay the price for that, not yours.”

“Still...” This time, the Champion reciprocated, taking the hand on her shoulder into her own. “I am sorry for hurting you...” Because there was no way the other would be able to convince her that she was unhurt, not with all those bruises, scratches and whatnot and the gingerly way she was moving.

“I forgive you.” Perhaps the words were unnecessary, but they were healing nonetheless. “Now, are you the type to offer your lovers breakfast?”

That did make Diantha chuckle, however softly it might have been. “I might be convinced to. I’ll get something in here. You just rest.” She slipped out of her bed again, this time reaching for an actual bathrobe, rather than just a shirt. “You know, I never really learned if you are a coffee or tea-drinker?”

“I am fine with either, but prefer herb-teas.” The purple-haired female settled against the headboard of the bed, using her powers to arrange the pillows of said bed into a cozy nest. “You don’t have to make too much of an effort.”

“I insist though.”


	2. Chapter 1

The previous day, Diantha had decided to bite a proverbial bullet. For months now, almost since the Arceus-damned drama with Lysandre, she had felt easily frustrated, almost snapping at people several times. Only her long practice with acting kept everyone from finding out.

But it was slowly growing unsustainable and she felt she was slowly growing stir-crazy. So she had called Olympia, asking the Psychic to visit her at her earliest convenience.

Olympia had arrived three hours later. “You never invite people to your mansion, Diantha. So that you did, is telling.” The purple-haired woman followed the other inside, gracefully casting aside the rings around her body. The three forms smoothly landed on the backrest of a chair, while her white cape remained.

“I guess it is.” Diantha offered her some drinks, leading the way to the couches of her living-room. “I do need assistance with something.” Unlike most other famous people, her house had the aesthetic of a graceful, old Galarian landhouse, just sized up to fit the mansion. “You studied Psychology once, didn’t you?”

“I did, long ago. For one or two semesters, after which I switched for a different study.” Anistar’s Gym Leader sat down on one of the arm-chairs. “So I would certainly not take my word on things. Psychics and Psychology have surprisingly little overlap.”

“I know.” The Champion leaned back in her own seat. “I am just hoping you can help me enough that I can evade having to go to an actual one… I do not want to deal with the ramifications of being Kalos’ - if not the world’s – most famous actress and having mental issues. Can you imagine the tabloids?”

“I’d rather not.” She gestured for her host to continue. “So what ails you?”

“I feel almost permanently frustrated… I barely manage to keep my cool most days. I think Arceus that I went into acting, because without it, the tabloids would already be full with instances of me proverbially tearing someone’s head off.” Diantha took a deep breath. “You know those movies with women PMSing? Like that, except I am pretty certain it’s not PMS.”

“And since when has this been going on?” Purple eyes narrowed and she was pretty certain the other was starting to use her powers.

“I’m not exactly sure.” Resting her head on the backrest of her chair, she looked up at the ceiling. “Somewhere around the Giant Rock-incident. But I am not sure exactly when around there since there was a good bit of… normal frustration, if I can call it that?” Looking back at her guest, she sighed. “I know it’s not much to go on...”

“Luckily for you, I have methods most other people do not have.” The older woman moved over, sitting down on the armrest. “May I?” One hand hovered near Diantha’s temple. At a confirming nod, it settled lightly on the bare skin, Purple eyes promptly started glowing, head lightly tilting as if listening to a faraway melody. “Would you say there are instances when it is worse? No matter how insignificant or stupid they may seem.”

“Aside from the general increase over time?” She had to think, even though she knew the answer already. Gritting her teeth, she half-wondered if things could be solved without it. Annoyingly, Olympia probably already knew and merely wanted it confirmed. “When I am around Gardevoir.” The admittance almost hurt, but somehow she felt lighter after voicing it. She had tried to see if it would help if she left Gardevoir inside her Pokéball more, but that was merely a stop-gap-measure that was rather cruel to the Psychic-type Pokémon.

“Can you call her out now?” Olympia left her fingertips on Diantha’s temple, even as the other had to reach for the red ball nearby, stretching awkwardly to not force the other to hang half over her.

The Psychic-Fairy-type appeared in a flash of bright light, seemingly unmoved by everything that was going on… for all of a few moments, when she seemed to notice what was going with her trainer.

Both Olympia and the Pokémon started glowing, Diantha caught in the middle. The pressure increased drastically while she wondered if she ought to interfere somehow. The actress was actually somewhat surprised when it was her Pokémon was the one to recoil first.

“As I thought.” The human Psychic broke contact with the other female, returning to her seat on the arm-chair. Gardevoir settled down slowly on one of the couches. “You’re feeling Gardevoir’s frustration.”

“Eerrrr… what?” It certainly explained why the white form had recoiled. “I thought Gardevoir pick up emotions, not cause them?”

“It’s a phenomenon Psychics often have with their Pokémon.” Olympia’s head was still tilted as she looked at the two in front of her. “There is a reason I give classes for Psychics in Anistar regarding the mental connections with their Pokémon. Only one or two lessons are actually about establishing that connection, the rest are about controlling them.”

“And you never noticed I was Psychic, apparently?” This was certainly not helping with the frustration she felt.

“You aren’t.” Came the sharp counter. “But Gardevoir is among – perhaps even the – Kalos’ most powerful non-Legendary Psychic-type Pokémon and you two are very close, close enough to Mega Evolve with ease. This likely compensated for the fact that you are a proverbial Psychic wall, which neither I nor Gardevoir realized. It’s probably why she never bothered to shield herself...”  
“Since she thought there was no one to receive her… feelings?” Diantha looked over to the Pokémon beside her, which nodded lightly, peeking at her from behind her green hair.

“Yes.” Olympia confirmed. “I suppose a good analogy would be ramming a plug into solid wall and managing to hit an electrical cord just so to get power.”

“So… if she shields herself, this’ll just… blow over?” The Champion wondered, hands fluttering in an indication of swirling winds.

“Perhaps, had we caught this earlier, it might have.” Anistar’s Gym Leader leaned back. “But by now I think it’s too deeply settled in. This is the result of months of a vicious back and forth circle; she felt frustrating, making you feel frustrated, making her more frustrated, which made you more frustrated...” The hand currently not holding a drink started drawing circles in empty air. “Now that Gardevoir knows to shield herself – and I will teach you some things so you can shield yourself as well, don’t worry – it’ll keep things from getting worse...”

“But doesn’t remove the frustration already build up?” She groaned a bit at the small nod she got as an answer. “So… how do we deal with this?”

“Deal with it at its’ source.” Purple eyes turned to the Pokémon. “Meaning Gardevoir’s original reason for her frustration, making the big pile burn itself out, hopefully. After that, double-shielding will make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“Alright.” Diantha felt relieved at that one. It would certainly be better than having to visit some kind of therapist and having to deal with the news spreading. Beside her, Gardevoir shrunk a bit in on herself at the statement though. “I don’t blame you, dear, you ought to know that.” While she did feel the urge to fix it and was very annoyed at the situation, she didn’t want to make her Pokémon feel bad for causing it. It was a given that had the Psychic-Fairy-type known, it wouldn’t have happened. “Let’s just deal with this, shall we?”

Her Pokémon offered her a weak smile, before turning to Olympia. This time when both of them started glowing, it was far less overwhelming than the first time around. For one, she didn’t feel the need to jump in between. In fact, the human started chuckling all too soon, to the bright blushing of the Pokémon.

“Something funny?”

“Let’s just say… Springtime hit her hard.” Anistar’s Gym Leader laughed.

“Sexual frustration!?”

“Very much so.”

Now that might actually pose a problem. There were services for Pokémon that could not find a partner amongst their trainer’s team – or the nearby wild Pokémon, for that matter – but she did not want to consider the proverbial storm that’d be unleashed if anyone ever found out that the Champion’s Ace needed them. It was considered almost poor trainership if one had to resort to them. And yet, completely aside from the necessity of fixing it for her, she didn’t want to leave Gardevoir just to suffer.

“Would it be too much to hope you have a Pokémon that could… would help?” The look in the blue eyes was almost pleading. It was going to end up a whirlwind-romance, if the frustration-levels were any indication, but she still wanted to make sure it was good match to some level. It was also well-established that Gym Leaders had more than a few Pokémon of their chosen type.

Olympia’s eyes softened. “I do have a fair few Pokémon, but none that’d be quite fitting for Gardevoir...” She turned away from them, looking into the proverbial distance. “My mother does have a Gallade though… He is a bit older than Gardevoir, but I can ask him. Of course, in the end it’s up to Gardevoir if she’ll accept him.” Her attention turned to the Pokémon. “Would you like to meet him?” At the shy nod, she teleported away.


	3. Chapter 2

The Gallade that returned with Olympia seemed utterly indifferent to matters, though Diantha had no doubt he knew why he had been brought here.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the Fighting-type’s red eyes immediately went for her own Pokémon, a smile forming around his mouth. With surprise she noticed a belt with a Mega Stone around his waist.

“Gallade, this is Diantha’s Gardevoir. Gardevoir, this is my mother’s Gallade.” Olympia reclaimed her armchair. “She expects him back by tomorrow midday.” The undertone was clearly teasing, something the Fairy-type picked up on immediately, blushing once more. The Gallade rolled his eyes, jokingly swiping at his trainer’s daughter, before offering his arm to Gardevoir.

“Take the guest-bedroom.” Diantha smiled gently at her Pokémon.

“Try not to give Mom grandchildren. She’ll become insufferable again.” Olympia was far less gently encouraging. She was answered with him leading the other Pokémon out.

“Really?” The Champion looked at her guest.

“Making light of the situation often helps with tensions… your Gardevoir is no doubt feeling guilty for causing this, no matter how unintentional.” The Gym Leader shrugged lightly, reaching for her drink that was still on the nearby table. “And my mother does on occasion get insufferable that I am not giving her human grandchildren. I have no doubt she’ll get worse when her Gallade gives her yet another one Pokémon grandchild. He has two already.”

“I see.” Diantha looked at the door the two Pokémon had disappeared through. “You never mentioned that your mother has the ability to Mega Evolve. Makes me wonder why you don’t use it.”

“I am more of a cat-person and sadly my Meowstic have no Mega Stones currently discovered.” The other got comfortable. “Besides, I think having three gyms – two until recently, I will admit – that use Mega Evolution might be a bit much, don’t you think? We’re supposed to test young trainers, not be insurmountable barriers. That falls to the Elites and Champions.”

“I suppose it’s as good a reason as any.” Diantha rose from her seat. “I assume you’ll be staying for dinner?”

“If you’ll have me, certainly.” Olympia answered, also rising and joining her hostess in leaving the room and heading through the house. “I can also just come back tomorrow to pick up Gallade, if you prefer.”

“It’s no bother. I do only have some pizza and other frozen food, currently. Today was meant to be grocery-day, but I got distracted by things.” The white-clad woman opened the door to her small freezer, pulling open one of the drawers to pull some pizza out of it.

“As long as there’s no mushrooms on it, I don’t mind. I do not like how mushy those get.” With an ease as if she had been there before, she sat down on one of the kitchen-chairs. Diantha was not even surprised that Olympia did not comment on the lack of the stereotypical maid or cook. The purple-haired female probably knew her well enough to know she wasn’t the type for that when at home.

“I got pepperoni?” She held up a frozen wheel, heading over to put it into the oven at the other’s acceptation. “I wonder how things are going up there...” She certainly didn’t hear anything, but that might well only be proof of how well the house was insulated.

“Don’t feel anything, so I’ll assume they are still getting to know one another.” The Psychic briefly looked up, before turning her attention back to the woman opposite her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“Now they started.” The two women had returned to the sitting-room after dinner and had been talking about general things when Olympia looked up and made the statement.

“Alright.” Diantha wasn’t sure if she actually wanted to know, but it was too late now. At least it seemed that the two Pokémon had taken their time getting to getting to know one another first, it being several hours since the Fighting-type had arrived. “So after this, I ought to be able to go back to normal?”

“Should, yes.” Anistar’s Gym Leader reached for another drink. “There might be hick-ups while you learn to shield yourself, since Gardevoir will have to get used to shielding, but those should not compare to what you currently feel.”

“Well, that is something.” Diantha reached for her own drink, emptying the glass in one go. Her nerves were pretty frayed from months of frustration and part of her wanted to take several days off, just to recover and relax. “Are you staying the night as well?”

“Do you have another guest-room?” Olympia tilted her head a bit. “I would rather not share the room with our Pokémon, whether they finished or not.” She chuckled softly at that. “Otherwise I will just have to teleport back and forth, I suppose.”

“Olympia, have you seen the size of this place? I have rooms I have no clue what to do with… at least three of whom I turned into guest-rooms out of sheer necessity.” Diantha gestured to a different part of the house. “Depending on which one they specifically took, I can even offer you one with a jacuzzi, because that for some reason came with the house.”

“Interesting.” The Psychic laughed softly. “I will certainly not say no to that room then.”

“If they are over there, they have that one.” The Champion pointed behind herself.

“That room is mine then. They are up here.” Anistar’s Gym Leader indicated the room above them.

“Ah...” Diantha took a deep breath, looking up. She reached for another drink, emptying that as well. “I think I can tell...” She was starting to feel rather uncomfortable in her own skin. The fact that summer was in full swing also didn’t help in being comfortable. “Does… does pleasure also get passed along in these connections?”

The older woman rose from her seat, heading over. “You look like it, certainly.” Once again settling down on the arm-rest, she tilted the other’s head back lightly to look into the blue eyes. The irises were barely visible with how full-blown the pupils were. “Oh goodness, I think it certainly is.”

Groaning, Diantha let her head fall forward, having it land on the other’s shoulder. “Lovely.”

“I am afraid I cannot shield you from this.” Olympia mused. “The connection between you and Gardevoir is so well-established I might well hurt either of you if I tried to sever it while it is active.” The older woman chuckled apologetically. “I am afraid you have to ride this out.”

Another, louder groan answered that statement. “Would you mind if we retire now already…?” She was not going to sit here getting horny in front of her colleague and friend.

“No problem.” The black-clad female stepped back a touch. “I’ll help you to your bed and then teleport home.”

“I’d prefer that.” Arceus, it was really getting hot in her house. “No offence to you...” One of her legs gave out, the consistency of the limb turning decidedly noodle-like. Thankfully, Olympia caught her before she could meet the ground face-first.

“None taken.” She found that Olympia was surprisingly strong, half-carrying her out of the room and up the stairs.

“Why… why won’t you use your powers?” Being this close to the other was not helping her mental state, Diantha found. Her arm around the other’s shoulder felt downright hot.

“Because if I touch you with those, even just for some telekinesis, I run the risk of not being able to shield myself against it and then we both are going to suffer from this.” Anistar’s Gym Leader explained softly. “Where is your bedroom?”

“That one.” Pointing out a door at the end of the hallway, the Champion tried to focus on anything that was not the current situation. Was it her own heartbeat that she felt or Olympia’s? Only when they reached her room – she hadn’t even noticed them crossing the hallway – did she notice that one hand was driving its’ nails into Olympia’s shoulder. She jerked it loose, meeting the purple eyes apologetically. She was answered with a kind and understanding smile. Had the other’s lips always been this full?

Olympia gently lowered the other onto the wide bed, leaning down to at least take off the shoes. Considering the far-away and partly-mesmerized look in the other’s eyes, taking off the clothes might well backfire on her. Come morning, she was going to make jokes about how well her mother’s Gallade could please two women, that was for certain.

“There you go.” She settled the actress in her bed. “I am not sure if you’ll remember this, but I’ll come back at noon.”

In actuality, she wouldn’t be able to leave the room; the hand around her wrist was like a vice, stopping her in her tracks.


	4. Chapter 3

Diantha was surprisingly physically strong, Olympia found. It seemed like it took her barely any effort to drag the Psychic onto the bed. “Ah!” She only barely caught herself from landing face-first in the silken sheets. “Diantha!”

She didn’t even need to touch the other’s mind to feel the burning need that was consuming the other. The rather insistent press against her body was a pretty big indicator. Pressing back, she tried to get some control over the situation, if only to slow things down. It would be almost impossible to stop Diantha with her in this state.

Gasping, Olympia was reminded that while she was thinking about things, Diantha was busy acting on instinct. The Champion was tearing at her clothes, desperate to get to her skin. This was a mess waiting to happen, but she couldn’t do much that didn’t risk Diantha’s well-being.

“Slow down...” Anistar’s Gym Leader gasped again, wondering if her clothes would survive this. “Diantha, please...” In the end, the sheer need to keep her outfit somewhat intact convinced her to just teleport it off instead of hoping that the near-feral other woman could keep it in one piece.

She was rewarded with a growl against her neck that send a shiver down her back. This was going to be a long night, even if it hopefully wouldn’t end up being an outright bad one. The insistent touches on her body were certainly starting to convince her of that one, even if she worried about how things would be come morning.

“Di...” Her attempt at talking was answered with lips smashing against hers, all considerations for foreplay and slow build having been thrown out of the window. Best to just submit rather than struggle. Hopefully, there was enough control left in the other woman to at least keep her safe from harm.

Finger dug into her hips, jerking them up. “Beautiful...” Diantha’s voice was heavy with emotion, lips insistent in finding every sensitive piece of her skin. Despite knowing it was the connection with Gardevoir speaking, it was a nice thing to hear. Cupping the actress’ face in her hand, she pulled it close to her own, pressing their lips together far gentler than Diantha’s near-frantic move earlier.

Groaning, the Champion reciprocated, clinging to the form beneath her.

Olympia hissed a touch, the actress’ nails driving themselves into her flesh. “Easy… easy, please. I’m not leaving...” The hands left her, struggling with the white clothes that formed the last barrier between their bodies. “Let me help...” Better the person still in control of all senses do that, before there were only shreds left. She couldn’t teleport those off, Diantha’s clothes being perhaps too close to keep herself free from everything that was overloading the other’s brain. Bright-blue eyes met hers, whimpering moans filling the space between them.

Those moans wouldn’t be the last that would sound in the bedroom that night, from either of them. An hour later, when Diantha lost the last parts of her self-control, she would find that one of the single most gorgeous sights she had ever seen was Olympia’s skin when marred. The older woman could only claw impotently at the sheets as teeth buried themselves in her flesh, only barely not breaking flesh.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“Why didn’t you stop me, though?” Diantha asked softly from where she was sitting and making some sandwiches with various condiments she had carried here from her kitchen. “Surely at some point it went too far?” She had loaned the other a nightdress and a bath, during which she had really seen the… damage she had done.

“Because… honestly speaking?” Olympia took a sip from her tea, before accepting one of the sandwiches. “At first I didn’t want to leave you in the state you were… and by the time one might have considered it as going too far, I was too far gone myself.” She chuckled softly. “You are an overwhelming lover, Diantha.”

“I am normally not like that, I assure you.” A blush covered most of the Champion’s bare skin visible under her bathrobe. “Last night was...”

“You out of control?” The Gym Leader took a bite from the sandwich she held. “I noticed.” The nightdress and loose purple hair couldn’t hide all the evidence of that statement. “We can just consider it a one-night-stand, if that helps.”

“I suppose we’ll have to.” Diantha decided to get comfortable herself after finishing the making of her own sandwich.

“If you apologize again, I am teleporting you into the lake.” Olympia sharply warned her hostess, purple eyes narrowing in annoyance. “There was no forcing me, so there is nothing to apologize for.”

Diantha managed to resist the urge to apologize again, a small smile forming around her lips. “Perhaps I should thank you then… thank you, for helping me.”

“Always, Diantha.” The other assured her, levitating the utensils for making another sandwich closer to herself. “I did say I’d help you with this.”

“Do forgive me for assuming you didn’t mean hours worth of sex and… three dozen bite-marks alone.” The Champion rested her hand lightly on the blanket-covered leg near her. Even that part of the Psychic Gym Leader had not come through the night unscathed.

“I am your Gym Leader, physical sacrifices have to be made.” The older woman chuckled. “Also, I literally already played pimp for you… with my mother’s Pokémon, if I may remind you.”  
“I wonder how they are doing?” Diantha looked at the wall beyond where her Pokémon was. “I don’t feel anything, at least.”

“Your connection has burned itself out.” Olympia agreed, tilting her own head lightly. “I can call for them?”

“I think that might be rude.” The actress leaned over her bed to reclaim the utensils for making some more sandwiches herself. “They’ll come themselves once they are ready.”

“Mhm...” Both ate two more sandwiches before they decided to relocate to the living-room, where they were soon joined by the two Psychic-type Pokémon… and one egg.

“Okay...” Diantha couldn’t help chuckling at the sight of her Gardevoir carrying a Ralts-egg. “Spring hit you really hard, didn’t it?”

“Gar.” The female Pokémon gently set down the egg beside her trainer, smiling bashfully at her.

“I knew I should not have offered Mom that Dawn Stone I found.” Olympia playfully glowered at the male Pokémon. He countered with a smirk, up until where it seemed he realized her state. His glower was far less playful. “Oh for… don’t even start, will you? You would have noticed had there been force, Gallade. You know that.”

Diantha flinched at the realization that while he might not have picked up on anything yesterday, the Fighting-type had realized everything right now. She flinched again when he directed a furious glare at her. Was Olympia’s pain so bad as to provoke her mother’s Pokémon into anger?

“Gallade.” Olympia spoke up sharply. “You know Diantha would not be here if last night had been anything but consensual.” He seemed almost reluctant when he sat down next to the other Pokémon. “Honestly, you cannot convince me your mother didn’t leave you a lifetime legacy of being overprotective. This is just like my first serious boyfriend in high school all over again.”

“Oh?”

“Not only did he get threatened by my brothers in that painfully stereotypical way of ‘hurt our baby sister, we hurt you’… I kept finding my mother’s Gardevoir – the mother of this Gallade – looming in the distance at just about every date.” The Gym Leader frowned a touch. “Being the youngest of the family is not fun, let me tell you.”

Diantha giggled at the mental image of a younger Olympia being utterly annoyed with matters.


	5. Chapter 4

Later that day, after Olympia and her mother’s Gallade had left, Diantha turned her full attention to her Ace. “So… a mother...” She sat down next to the egg, studying it.

“Gar...” The Pokémon carefully picked it up, briefly holding it close before putting it in her trainer’s lap.

“Don’t worry, I’ll arrange some kind of downtime regarding challenges.” The actress gently closed her hands around the shape. “You can focus on this if you prefer.” She smiled warmly at the grateful look on her Pokémon’s face. “Would you be okay with some battles or do you want to be fully free?”

“Voir...” Some would be fine. She had known what she would get herself into when helping her trainer take the title of Champion. She put one hand on her egg. They probably could ask the Gallade to watch the hatchling – or egg – if necessary. She’d like to think he’d be the type to do that, considering what he had told her the day before.

“We better prepare to get lots of branded baby-Pokémon stuff...” The actress chuckled, resting her hand on that of her Pokémon. “At least it’ll fill one of my rooms?”

The Psychic-type echoed her trainer at that. She too recalled how every change of… anything really, they got relevant things for the exposure. When Diantha had become Champion, they had received a diverse collection of Seals when they visited Sinnoh for an opening night there. Diantha had ended up never actually using them, feeling it might be awkward to use something that no one else in her region could without travelling all the way to Sinnoh first.

“I’ll order an Egg case.” Diantha pulled out her laptop, putting the egg in a small pile of pillows so it’d be secure. “Let’s see what they have.” Thankfully, she found a good shop quickly. Gardevoir promptly settled in beside her. “Want to make sure I pick a good one, I suppose?”

“Gar.”

“Fair enough.” The Champion smiled gently as she started to scroll through the options. There were the basic ones, with the simply beige padding and grey-and-brown shell with a simple Pokéball for the new arrival, but there were dozens of options, including changing the type of glass, ranging from the normal glass to stained glass in whichever pattern one’s heart could desire.

“Now that is just excessive.” There was even an option for adding precious gems! “Look, we can do a lot for your baby, but we are not doing that, alright?”

At least both were in agreement on that. “Voir...” After some scrolling, the Pokémon pointed at one of the options; a simple, yet elegant design that would be customized into the colours of the Pokémon that would hatch with golden borders and a Luxury Ball.

“That one?” Diantha looked it over. “Alright. Let’s just hope it won’t be a Shiny.” She picked out the colours, keeping the white for the main colour with light-green and red accents. “How’s this?”

She hit ‘buy’ after her Pokémon gave her consent.

“Thank Arceus I have that P.O. box...” It had proven handy for things she didn’t want the public to find out and having people find out too early that her Pokémon had an egg could certainly count for those. She had heard terror-stories of the underground trade of rare or otherwise special Pokémon and she’d rather not find out if a Champion-baby would fall under that. “Oh, overnight shipping, nice.”

Gardevoir agreed heartily with that, one eye on her egg the entire time now that it had to rest out in the open. She was not going to return to her Pokéball for the next night, that was for certain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Several days later, Olympia returned to Diantha’s mansion to assist her with learning to shield herself. To her shame, Diantha found that the older woman still moved gingerly, though both of them refrained from bringing it up. By the next time the Gym Leader visited, she had almost fully recovered, though Diantha did see the remnant of a bite-mark when the older woman had taken off her cape.

It was several weeks later, after Olympia had fully recovered and no traces remained of that night, that things changed again. As a treat of sorts before the League started the new season, the League Members would gather somewhere and just have a fun day. This year it was a large barbecue on one of Kalos’ best beaches and while most of them spend almost more time in the water than outside of it, Olympia spend almost all her time seemingly working on her tan. As Wulfric teased her, her cats were rubbing off on her and turned her mildly aqua-phobic.

The only time the dark-skinned woman had left her spot on her towel had been when several people had started a badminton-tournament and managed to cajole her into participating. Several of them quickly started accusing her of using her powers to mess with them. The purple-haired woman had blatantly admitted to it, citing sheer entertainment-value in seeing Grant face-plant in the sand when one of his feet suddenly got caught on empty air. Viola promptly challenged her to a Pokémon-battle, as revenge. The Pokémon hadn’t so much used move, as just thrown around sand and seawater until Siebold had put a stop to it, fearing for the edibility of their food.

Upon her return to her own home, Diantha found that she remembered the night with her Gym Leader far more vividly than ever before. The way the Anistar Gym Leader had been baking in the sun, stretching like the cats she used as her main battlers, had reminded Kalos’ Champion of how she had moved in similar ways underneath her. She hadn’t had a lover for some time as well and the incident had reminded her body how good it could feel.

Groaning, her hand acted entirely of it’s own accord, trying to sate a need she’d probably never had if not for sheer chance having landed her in the same bed as one of her closest friends outside of show-business.

“Now I’m being hit by springtime...” Diantha informed Gardevoir when her Pokémon made concerned sounds the next morning, still catching the emotional turmoil of her trainer. “I’ll be fine, my dear.”

The Dual-type gave her a look over the egg case that told her that the Pokémon doubted that, perhaps out of experience, considering she probably had been in a similar position at the start of their frustration-cycle.

“It’s just...” The Champion leaned back on her own seat, one hand around her mug of morning-coffee. “It’s been a while, I guess… and it was good, despite the circumstances.” Good enough that it’d had caused something of a second sexual awakening, apparently. It was as if she had returned to being a horny teenager, which felt really weird considering this was Olympia she was thinking about. A close friend, who certainly looked very good, but she just never considered the thought of hooking up with. She groaned. “I’ll have to fix this before it becomes another spiral, won’t I?”

“Gar.” Considering her egg was going to hatch any day now, Gardevoir would very much prefer not getting any extra frustration heaped on her beyond the normal motherhood-levels.

“I’ll talk to her next time she comes over.” The actress muttered, figuring that the three days until their next ‘mental-training-day’ would be enough to decide how to bring it up. Knowing Olympia, she’d probably already be able to tell something was up the moment she entered the house. “That’ll hopefully still be early enough before this becomes a problem.”


	6. Chapter 5

“You are not centred.” Olympia stated, leaning back in her seat. “Right now, that is a problem for learning shielding…”

“Well...” Diantha had not been quite certain how to bring up her… little problem. “I suppose that is one way of seeing it.” She frowned a touch. “Can I be frank?”

“Diantha, do I need to remind you that after that one night, neither can judge the other for anything short of murder?” The older woman smiled gently,

“Still.” The Champion rose from her seat, fetching them both drinks. “One could say that that night is why I am unbalanced.” She seated herself beside the other, offering her a drink as well. “You called it ‘spectacular’ and ‘overwhelming’, do you remember?”

“I do.” Purple eyes narrowed just a touch. “Diantha… are you insinuating…?”

“It stuck with me.” Now that it came down to it, she was not going to beat around the bush, mostly because as Olympia had already pointed out, they were beyond that point. “It… lingered… shall we say.”

“I see.” The Gym Leader trailed off. “Well… if you are being honest, it would behove me to be as well.”

“Oh?”

“It… ‘lingered’ for me as well, perhaps not surprising considering the… spectacularity and overwhelmingness, as I mentioned the day after.” Olympia chuckled in faint amusement. “My Meowstic – and other Pokémon for that matter – are very happy that I am already at the subconscious stage of shielding. They would have spiralled places you are familiar with all too soon if I didn’t.”

She chuckled as well, taking a drink to steady her nerves. “Should I apologize?”

“They would certainly not deny you the chance to apologize with Luvdisc-filets.” The Gym Leader smiled in that mysterious way of hers. “As for me, I think you are about to suggest something that will be quite to my liking.”

“Am I that easy to read?” Diantha put her drink aside, crossing her arms in amusement.

“No, it’s just a logical conclusion of you bringing all this up.” The other woman laughed softly.

“I suppose that is true.” She moved closer. “So… I suppose… can we staple some benefits on our friendship?”

Olympia snorted at that. “Very eloquent, my dear. But yes, I would not be opposed to some ‘benefits to our friendship’.”

“Hey, I get fed most of my best lines, you know.” The white-clad woman took a mental deep breath, resting her hand on the black-clad knee. “Not like you.”

“You could make the case that my best lines come from my vision.” Olympia reached up to undo her cape, teleporting it to drape over one of the nearby chairs. “Well, we do need to take care of this imbalance so we can continue with that I actually came here for.”

“Now that sounds like the start of a bad porn.” Diantha was suddenly very happy she wore a simple summer-dress instead of her regular ensemble, moving to the inviting lap. Her heart skipped a beat when feeling hands settle on her hips.

“And a superior getting horny over their employee is not?” Purple eyes narrowed a touch, even as their owner chuckled.

“As much as employee getting horny over their boss is...” Deciding that things probably wouldn’t get worse, she closed the distance between them, claiming the first kiss she’d remember properly. Her hands tightened when feeling the gesture being returned. “So it wasn’t just Gardevoir’s... need that made me believe you had soft lips.” Pulling back a bit, she traced them with her thumbs.

“You are a far better kisser without it, though.” Arms closed around her form, pulling her onto the black lap. “Before this goes any further, I must warn you about something though...”

“Mh?” She didn’t stop her caressing, marvelling at the soft feeling of the purple hair being released from its’ hold, now falling in waves around a faintly blushing face.

“My shielding is subconscious, but I can still lose control of it.” Olympia let her, shifting a bit to settle more stably on the couch beneath the younger woman. “Mostly when I am making love...”

“Oh?” That caught Diantha’s attention.

“So I would suggest not thinking of things like your pin-codes and whatnot...” The woman on the bottom continued with a small smile. “Or do think about things you want to do to me.”

“Wait, what?!” Diantha snorted in barely held back laughter. “What? Why would that be a problem!? Why apparently was that a problem!?”

“It does quite bridge the awkward stage where you’d have to bring up… things.” Olympia snorted as well, a fond smile on her face. “One of my boyfriends could get quite adventurous in his tastes, shall we say, but was too much of a sweety to outright ask me to do some of those things. If I picked them up while already engaged, it circumvented that… a bit. Those I was interested in, I could bring up again. Those I was not, I’d ignore.”

“Convenient.” Kalos’ Champion smirked. “Well, I do have one thing for this time...” She squirmed a bit, glaring a bit at the chuckle of her current… partner. “I’m on top.”

“Weren’t you last time as well?” Anistar’s Gym Leader mused.

“I was… but I want a do-over.” Diantha retreated a bit, allowing her to face the other evenly. “Everything back then was aimed at my pleasure. Anything you felt was utterly incidental. This time, it’s going to be the other way around.”

She had surprised her, she could tell. “Diantha, you don’t have...”

“I don’t have to. But I want to.” She pulled her close, pressing their lips together. “Let me do this, Olympia.”

“If you insist.” The submission felt somewhat strange regardless, even if she knew that any and all submission was fully willingly given. The strange feeling didn’t last long, considering the sounds started. It was certainly nice to know that her memories of their first night had not been too warped by her feelings.

“Nice sounds.” It was also a nice sight, seeing a blush unfold before her eyes. This had to be the first time she saw the Gym Leader all _bashful_. Not saying a thing, she moved forward, almost purring at the hands trailing over her bare legs.

I t did make her wonder, however… was everything else  in her memories  also accurate?  Pulling on the black fabric that kept them separated, she managed to uncover part of the other’s shoulder.  One hand pushed against the arm of that shoulder, holding it firmly in place, while the other kept hold of the fabric to keep it out of the way.

“Dia…?” Olympia’s words were cut off with a long moan, body jerking up beneath her. Oh, she had remembered this correctly as well. This was going to be far easier than imagined.

“I must admit I didn’t expect you to like pain...” She pressed gentle kisses to the mark on the brown skin before her. 

“Long story...” The older woman tilted her head back. “Later.”

Now that she could oblige with. “I seem to recall you teleporting your  clothes off? ”  Her breath hitched when suddenly finding the woman beneath her reduced to her underwear and – a quick glance told her – her shoes. Normally, she didn’t enjoy the rougher kinds of lovemaking, but there was something to be said for hearing and seeing her partner whenever she used her nails to make red lines on the unmarred skin. 

Olympia squirmed beneath her, her own hands clinging to the woman on top. “Should… shouldn’t w e move this to a bedroom? ”

“No.” Tightening her own hold, Diantha pressed her down into the couch. “Not yet.” Soft skin yielded under her touch, silent moans filling the air around them as red spots bloomed on its’ expanse. How the other had been without a partner for over a decade completely eluded her, that was for certain. 

She shifted, forcing her legs between those of the woman beneath her. Arms let go of her to  cling to the backrest of the couch to accommodate their shifted position while legs closed around her middle. Diantha didn’t mind, as it left her wide open.  Considering the tastes of the purple-haired woman, she buried her teeth in the heaving chest, once more rewarded with a pleased moan.


	7. Chapter 6

It had been a far better encounter, if only because the older woman had been able to move afterwards with only some light wincing. After a bit, they had moved matters to the bed, on which they were now resting.

Olympia was on her back, purple hair fanned out around her head while Diantha  had decided to curl up beside her, blanket only lightly covering her against the fading summer-warmth.

“You are about ready to burst.” Anistar’s Gym Leader chuckled, breathing in deeply before sitting up and resting her back against the headrest.

“Just curious how you’d end up with… liking pain.” Diantha didn’t sit up, but traced one of the bite-marks on the other’s hip with her finger. “You’re not exactly the type I’d expect it from, is all.”

“I did say I’d tell you later, didn’t I?” A brown finger gently pushed some brown hair aside. “It comes back to being a Psychic...” Olympia chuckled softly, a playful smile curling her lips. “Specifically, the lack of shielding I mentioned.”

R olling over  onto her stomach , Kalos’ Champion propped herself up a bit. “ The catching of people’s thoughts? ”

“Indeed.” The other looked over at the closed curtains. “Nowadays, I can easily deal with it, but back in the day… it could get distracting. Which does ruin the fun.”

“I can imagine that.” To be fair, she couldn’t, but just the thought of someone else’s thoughts in her mind during the act was already uncomfortable, so it’d be really bad if it actually happened.

“Yes. Then I realized… if I drove my partner... crazy beforehand, their thoughts were less coherent and as such, less distracting.” 

“You were a tease?” Diantha laughed at the mere thought.

“A horrible one, at times.” Olympia tilted her head with a soft laugh. “My partners back in the day both hated and loved me for it.” She rolled her shoulders lightly. “But well… when they go crazy, people tend to shelve the gentleness.”

“Tell me about it.” She felt a touch called-out with that statement. “So you just… got used to being less distracted with rougher sex?”

“Which then made me enjoy it more.” The other confirmed. “So it might be a natural inclination, but it could just as well be…”

“You became accustomed to feeling more pleasure with pain?”

“Mhm...” The Psychic shrugged. “Not that I mind, it’s still quite nice and it’s not like I’d always have to deal with it.”

“Sure.” One finger trailed over a scratch-mark, a smirk forming when it crossed a hickey on the other’s thigh. “At the moment you are two for two though.”

“If we are repeating this, I will insist on something that will not make me fear visiting my family once in a while, Diantha.” The purple-haired woman pointed out, fingers gently toying with the hair of the other woman. “It does linger.”

“That’s been established.” Diantha stretched leisurely. “Want a bath?”

“I would not say no.” Olympia took the necessity of walking through the house from them by simply teleporting to the bathroom she had used once already, leaving both of them floating in the air. Diantha would never admit that she squeaked and flailed a bit at suddenly finding herself almost a meter in the air.

“I won’t drop you.” The older woman gracefully touched down on the ground, offering her hand gallantly to her partner of the day to allow her to find her footing. Chuckling, she noticed that it was not nearly as graceful as her own.

“Warn a woman, will you?” She felt a small tremble in her legs when she steadied herself on the nearly washbasin. “Goodness gracious.”  
She was answered in chuckles and the sound of running water. Olympia acted with practised ease, as if she had drawn a bath in this bathroom a hundred times before. It was perhaps even amusing, if one thought about it too much.

Diantha chuckled as well, making her way across the room and selecting some of the bath-soaps on the rim.

“Extravagant.” Was the verdict when three different soaps disappeared in the water, foaming it up luxuriously and filling the room with a scent that came closest to a spring-forest next to a flowerfield.

“I like to mix and match.” The actress climbed into the tub, even as it was only half-full at best.

“Well, let’s hope this’ll help you relax enough so we can get back to my original reason for being here.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Over the next few months, they settled into a comfortable – and very pleasurable habit – where once in a while, the lessons for Diantha to learn to shield herself from Psychic run-off would be accompanied by sex. It was beyond fulfilling that she did not need to consider any drama from a relationship while still being part of Hollywood, especially if their relationship were to fail… mostly because it was just two friends having fun.

She was also quite happy that nothing seemed to faze her partner, meaning she could experiment with some things without having to fear it’d go over poorly and spiral into some kind of tabloid-drama.

Kalos’ Champion learned quite a bit about her Gym Leader while this was going on – though she was quite certain the other learned plenty of her as well.

Perhaps most exciting was using her to dodge getting people attempt to attach themselves to her, even if that meant at least catapulting their friendship into the public eye.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Olympia chuckled softly, adjusting the shawl around her shoulders. “This is the third event you having taken me to in two months.”

“It’s certainly better than going alone.” There were always people trying to connect to one of the world’s most famous’ actresses. Having someone already around really helped with it. “Besides, the tabloids would never figure out the truth anyway.”

“Instead, they might well start wondering if I am some kind of sugar-cougar.” The older woman reached over, gently tugging on the drape of the other.

Around them, the car came to a stop, delivering them to a premiere of Diantha’s latest movie. The first time she had thought about taking Olympia to an event, it had taken her ages to convince the other to give it a try. In the end however, she had succeeded and Anistar’s Gym Leader had acceded to joining her for a con-appearance of all things.

Part of her had expected to find some amusement in how out of place the purple-haired woman would look, only to be surprised at her deciding to shelf her characteristic outfit in favour of something that was more fitting with the environment.

The next day, she had received an amused Holo-message about how one of her family-members had noticed and had wondered what was up with it, since ‘the last time you dressed differently for something was a wedding’. Diantha assured her that she felt flattered.

“Please just make sure that my family doesn’t start wondering if my dry-spell had ended with you.” Olympia had countered, from were she was lounging on the couch in her own home, both cats having apparently claimed their trainer’s lap as bed. “Particularly my brothers would not let me live it down.”


	8. Chapter 7

“Raa...” The young Ralts bounced in place, his Psychic-powers not yet well-developed enough for him to do as he wanted; in this case, floating up to the eye-height of his parents. The Gallade obliged with a soft chuckle, floating his son up.

“They are having fun, aren’t they?” Diantha tilted her head lightly, sitting in her gardens on the large grass-field bordering the lake. The young Ralts had made it clear he wanted to meet his father, so Olympia had arrived with her mother’s Gallade a couple days later.

“Mhm...” The older woman was sitting beside her, white cape hiding her body from view. “I do think you’ll have to find a Dawn Stone at some point.”

“I was intending to use him as my main battler once his mother retires.” The Champion agreed. “Perhaps your mother can assist me in finding a Galladite once it get that far.”

“To be fair, I think by that point her Gallade will have retired as well, so you might well just get his.” Olympia mused, arms crossed lightly.

Closer to the water, the three Pokémon all took to the sky, the two elders assisting the youngster to float.

“Does she have plans to replace him with a Gardevoir?” She chuckled. If that were the case, they could simply exchange Mega-evolution stones.

“I haven’t asked.”

“Ralts!” The youngster seemed to be floating mostly on his own, suspended in empty air between the two elder Psychic-types. Olympia’s two Meowstic looked up from their cat-pile beside the humans at the sound, soon taking to the air as well. Meowing softly, they circled the youngster, who excitedly attempted to follow.

“Lade...” The elder male touched down on ground, skipping along with the small group while Gardevoir remained airborne.

“On another note...” Diantha tilted her head while watching them. “I suppose I should just allow visitation-rights, shouldn’t I?” This had been the sixth visit since the hatching.

“Allow him free teleportation?” Olympia wondered, looking over from her own observation of the Pokémon. “You do realize that sooner or later he’ll be taking some of his relatives along?”

“I would like to trust you and your family.” The actress shrugged lightly. “I am going to assume that since he hasn’t been doing it while I did not allow, he won’t do it to rob me blind once I do.” She tilted her head, smiling gently at the sight of the male supporting his child. “I mean, the only thing stopping him was his general decency.”

Olympia nodded lightly with a small smile herself. “I am sure they’ll like it.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Waving, Diantha smiled at the crowd. Much like nearly all her appearances as a Champion, there was a growing gathering of fans of her Gardevoir’s biggest supporter. The young Ralts had begun life clinging to his mother, meaning that when a non-debatable match had come up, he had been on the sidelines under the watchful eye of his father.

It had taken people at most to the end of the match to make the connection between the little Ralts and the Gardevoir it had been cheering on the loudest. Within a week, he had quickly joined his mother as one of Kalos’ most adored Pokémon.

She was almost getting jealous, but obliged the fans. At the same time as she throw out Gardevoir’s Pokéball, she threw the Luxury-ball of the youngster. His adorable attempts at the same kind of elegance to his mother’s appearance probably accounted for a large amount of his fans.

“Voir...” The older Psychic-type chuckled softly, shooing him to the side of their trainer.

“Hey, who knows, maybe I don’t need you today.” Diantha found herself talking far more often with her Pokémon. Though then again, she probably shouldn’t count on it.

“Gar.” Gardevoir patted her son’s head, turning to look at the person on the other side. It had been quite clear early on that the youngster had to be called out before the battle, to prevent any attempts at hugging his mother while she was busy dealing with an opponent.

As such, until such time that Diantha decided that she needed to bring out her Ace, there’d be two Pokémon watching the battle behind her.

The Challenger seemed unable to stop his smile, though one could wonder if he even tried. “Shall we?”

“Yes.” They both briefly inclined their heads, calling forth their actual first fighters. Behind her, Diantha heard the happy squeak of the Ralts greeting her Tyrantrum. After his parents, for some reason the large Dragon-type was his favourite Pokémon.

The large form briefly growled a greeting before turning his attention to the battle that would soon start.

“Tyrantrum, Earthquake.” The other had called out a Psychic-type, perhaps hoping she’d be starting with her Hawlucha. It would be a mistake she’d very much use to her own advantage.

  
  



	9. Chapter 8

“Ah!” The Gym Leader actually flinched when feeling the other’s hands suddenly on her bare back.

“Did I scare you?” Diantha chuckled, closing most of the distance between them.

“Only surprised.” The older woman turned from where she had been brushing her hair on the bedside. “Did you want to scare me?”

“No.” The actress leaned against the other form. “Unless you prefer it?”  
“Really?” Casting aside the brush, she half-turned. “So what then?”

“I’d like to do it.” She reached for the brush. It was early morning on a day they both were off, so the night before had followed their by now predictable pattern. Sometimes Diantha worried that perhaps she was always a bit too eager to suggest they meet up.

But then she saw Olympia – more relaxed than she ever saw her outside of this arrangement - and figured it was all worth it. If she could offer the psychic some respite somehow, she ought to. At least, that is what her mind figured. Her heart was a different matter. It was common sense that if you frequently left yourself vulnerable to someone, the relation with that person shifts. There was a reason why so many romances started with ‘they were roommates’ or ‘they fake-married’ or some such nonsense. She should have realized that ‘meeting up for biweekly trysts’ would result in something similar.

But she also remembered Olympia’s story of her boyfriend; ‘those thoughts I was interested in, I could bring up again. Those I was not, I’d ignore’. And she certainly wasn’t bringing up Diantha’s attraction bordering on something far more. Had any of her other lovers been equally suffering in a relationship-limbo, she wondered?  
“I don’t even need my powers to notice your thoughts are miles away.” Olympia’s half-lidded eyes looked up at the woman kneeling behind her. “Anything in particular?”

“Always.” Diantha chuckled, carefully schooling her face. How would one explain balancing on a precipice of love and lust to the target thereof? “Don’t your thoughts ever just… run away from you?”

“Every time I have a vision, though I suspect you do not have those.”

“Not last I checked.” Diantha continued her brushing. “How did you call me again…? Psychic wall?”

“I suppose I did.” Olympia righted her head again. “So where did your thoughts go? Are you willing to share?”

“I think you know.” The younger woman briefly put aside the brush to attack a particular knot with her fingers, gingerly trying to unwind it without tugging too hard. “I know for a fact it is a similar place they have been in in those nights you were here.” The actress leaned forward, resting both her hands on the bare shoulders of the other. “But you never mentioned it.”

“I see.” The Psychic mused, one hand coming to rest on one of those on her shoulder. “I suppose that does send a certain message, does it not?”

“Mhm.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

T he Gardevoir regarded the Gallade nearby. Now that he had free reign over teleportion to and from the estate, he would usually come as soon as he could when their son asked for him.

She had wondered on whether he had been this devoted with his previous children and when she had asked, he had sort-off evaded the answer. But she could make a pretty good guess looking at the gathering before her…

Their young hatchling had overheard the question and had begged to meet his siblings, so the next visit of the elder Gallade had involved two more Pokémon.

Her child was the only of the same evolutionary line as he was. His eldest was a Medicham, the now-middle a Duosion.  With that, she understood that there was more to his favour regarding the young Ralts than him being the youngest. Thankfully, she could feel no negative emotions of the other two considering this.

She quirked a smile when seeing her little one precariously balance on his sister’s head. The Duosion seemed perfectly fine with this, remaining on a stable orbit to ensure the youngster didn’t tumble down.

The Medicham stood a bit too the side, eyes narrowed. If not for the faint contentment she could feel, she’d have assumed there’d be trouble. She supposed the Fighting-type simply suffered from resting-annoyed-face…

The little Ralts squeaked, flailing a bit when the Duosion’s squishy form returned to its’ original shape, dislodging him. Their father caught him easily, offering him to the eldest with a faint chuckle.

Despite the still-strong hint of annoyance, the red form took him carefully, settling him on one arm.


	10. Chapter 9

“It’s not that I am not… reciprocating the sentiment.” The Gym Leader did bring up the Champion’s earlier thought now.

“But…?” They were in Olympia’s living room, tea between them. Their ‘innocent’ arrangement had turned awkward after Diantha brought up her feelings, as could have been expected.

“But look at us...” After two weeks of sort-of-radio-silence – with the League open again, there was no complete silence possible after all – they almost at the same time had decided to talk about the matter. “You are one of the most famous actresses of the age and Kalos’ Champion… I am the spinster Anistar Gym Leader. It does not make a good combination, I’d say.”

“That is the problem?” Diantha demanded sharply. “Really, Olympia? I had not thought you this shallow.”

“It is not my shallowness, Diantha, but that of the public.” The Psychic countered with a light glare. “A friendship between us isn’t that noteworthy, but if they were ever to find out that we are in a relationship… a romantic relationship? You probably better than I know what happens then.”

“Because they will figure it out when they haven’t figured it out in the _year_ we have been doing this.” She needed to move, and thus she surged up from her seat to march over to the window. In deference to their privacy the curtains had been drawn, but she should still peek between them. “Forgive me my Galarian, but that is a load of Tauros-shite and you know it.”

“It is a very small risk.” The older woman conceded. “But for your sake, very much a risk we ought not to be taking.”

“I think it is entirely up to me whether I want to take that risk or not.” The Champion snarled, wheeling around. “Not you. You have no right to decide to take that choice from me.”

“Your decision is about a relationship with me, though.” Olympia did stand up now as well, purple eyes narrowed in anger. “I therefore have quite the vested interest in this matter.”

“So what? You were just going to pretend forever that there’s nothing?”

“There can _be_ nothing, Diantha.” They were standing close now, almost touching as they breathed. In a movie, they might have kissed, but this was no movie. Instead, Olympia’s power surged, teleporting Diantha back to her own home.

“Oh for...” Diantha, predictably, was not happy at this development. Gardevoir perked up when noticing her trainer suddenly back, her young son plopping down from where he had been practising his floating-abilities over the love-seat.

“Gar?” The Champion’s Ace came over, her child blinking at the sight in front of him. She glowed faintly, shielding him from the veritable storm of emotions pouring from their trainer.

“Olympia...” She groaned. “This is a mess.” Rubbing her forehead, she looked at her Pokémon. “I really need to talk this out, but how if she is going to teleport me out every time!?”

The Psychic-type tilted her head in answer. She did not want to consider how bad things would get if this didn’t get resolved. Their shielding would keep it from turning into another spiral, but emotions could still wreck havoc on people.

“Voir...” She watched the human pace in the room. Short of using her own powers in an attempt to overpower Olympia’s, there was little she could do. And perhaps she should not be resorting to that just yet. Then again, if this was how all following attempts at talks were going to go.

Her glow brightened to pick up her son, telling him to briefly leave. The rest of Diantha’s team was outside, so they could watch him for a bit. Son gone, she waited out the pacing of her trainer.

“There is no easy way to solve this, is there?” It took a while, but Diantha finally stopped pacing to look at her Pokémon. “She’ll just... block everything. It’s not like I can talk about this during League Meetings.”

Sweet Arceus, this was not how she had expected things to have gone when she first brought it all up.

“How do I do this?” It was, of course, a rhetorical question. She could not just ignore it. “Am I really going to have to throw you at her? Just to make sure she doesn’t separate us again as we talk.”

That was a fair point. Gardevoir inclined her head lightly, crossing her arms. It would be better if it did not come that far, but if it came that far… Well, she was loyal to her trainer to a fault and it certainly wouldn’t be the first time that a Pokémon had to resort to attacking a human.

She would have to find a way to warn Olympia’s family though. If it happened in Anistar, they might well notice and their reaction to that would not be pretty by any stretch of the imagination. Looking in the direction of the window that would be overlooking her son, she would have to make him summon his father beforehand.

“Emotions are annoying.” Diantha muttered, leaning against the backrest of her couch.


	11. Chapter 10

Gardevoir, thankfully, did not have to find a way to sneakily get into contact with Olympia’s family. Diantha herself figured that she’d probably do it before throwing Gardevoir at the Gym Leader. As she had feared, the Psychic had refused all contact regarding the matter and as such, the big guns had to come out. In a world of Pokémon, the big guns were turning out to be the Champion’s Ace and her mate.

“Are you… sure?” The white-clad woman looked at the Gallade with crossed arms. “It is one matter to keep the relatives from interfering – thank you for that, by the by – but to actively assist on putting Olympia on lock-down feels like a bit much.”

He simply snorted in answer, quirking a faint grin at her. Sometimes, she really wanted to learn a way to still shield even while being open to telepathic contact of Pokémon, but Olympia had mentioned that that was something only actual Psychics could hope to pull of.

“If you’re sure.” She still looked dubious, even as both Pokémon prepared to teleport to Anistar. It quite irked her that matters had deteriorated to this level, but when one part of the equation could escape at all times, there was little choice left to her.

“Gardevoir.” Her hand closed around the charm of her necklace, Mega-evolution coming to her easily. The female Pokémon gracefully accepted the boost of power, red eyes glowing. “Let’s do this then.” Either she and Olympia worked things out, or matters exploded to such a degree that all hope for any reconciliation was utterly lost.

If anyone – such as Olympia – were later to ask, she always steadfastly refused to admit what she felt when appearing outside of Olympia’s home next to an older woman. On arrival, the Gallade glowed with the rainbow light of Mega Evolution and Diantha was distinctly wondering how and when apparently Lady Gojika had become involved.

“Eerrrr…” The young Champion blinked at the sight.

“Go.” The old matron gestured to the house, door falling open at her gesture. “Top floor, her bedroom.”  
“Right.” She perhaps should have expected that the Gallade had done more than just warned his trainer. But that was a consideration for later, preferably after she had Olympia had the very necessary talk about their relationship.

By the time she actually reached the top-floor, her heart was racing.

“I suppose you are to thank that my house had become a Psychic prison?” Olympia greeted her, sitting at her dresser. From the looks of it, she had just come out of a bath, some strands of purple hair still wet.

“Well, more my Pokémon and your mother and hers.” Diantha leaned against the door-frame. “We cannot keep evading this talk, Olympia. I will leave and never speak of it again if you can give me an Arceus-damned better reason than ‘public opinion’ to not continue.”

“There needs to be no other reason.” The Psychic threw the towel aside, eyes narrowed at the other in her bedroom.

“I do not believe however that that is your true reason.” The Champion did not enter the room just yet. That there would be no teleportation might not mean that other powers were also off the table. “What is the difference between friends with benefits and romance to the press, Olympia? What made you so willing to risk the one but not the other?”

“There is very much a difference, Diantha.” The Gym Leader didn’t meet her eyes, combing her hair while pointedly looking out the window.  
“Yes, the friends-bit might actually go down worse with them.” Diantha crossed the room to stand in front of the window, finding that the older woman indeed shifted her gaze. “Your family is certainly in favour for romance, otherwise your mother wouldn’t be out there making sure we can talk without someone switching places.” Now her eyes narrowed. “The only one who would mind is you. But why? It’d be one thing if you did not reciprocate, but that is not it, is it?”

“What makes you say that?” The older woman still didn’t look at her, but the brush had slowed down quite a bit.

“I’d like to think you’d just honestly tell me if that were the case and not resort to cheap excuses.” Gripping the other’s wrist, she stopped the movement entirely. “So what is the real reason, Olympia?”

The older woman sighed, looking at the hand around her arm. “You are not just going to let me leave it at ‘no’, are you?”

“If it is a good reason, I will leave it at that.” When the Psychic pulled, Diantha let the arm go.  
Groaning softly, Olympia marched over to her bed and sat down, not even caring that her bathrobe was not properly closed. Diantha also ignored it, taking the seat her unwilling hostess had left empty. “Do you know why I had no relations for over a decade, Diantha? Why practically all long-term relationships Psychics have are with other Psychics?” The purple-haired woman sounded frustrated. “Because commons leave Psychics, they always do. I had four relationships, but they all left me… and not for things like ‘falling out of love’ or something like that… but fear. Fear at my power…”

“And you think I’d do that?” It had been an act of desperation then, to protect herself from heartbreak, again.

“I… I can’t risk it.” The admission was a whisper. “Diantha, at some point, all power runs out…”

“That… is fair.” She joined the older woman on the bed, gently tugging the bathrobe into a more proper position. “But if you’ll permit me one counter-argument?”

The purple eyes that looked at her shone, not with power but with tears, sparkling a bit in the evening light falling in through the window.

“I already know your power, Olympia. You very clearly lined them out that first morning, remember?” She reached for the brush, carefully tending the purple hair. “If I was not afraid during our little benefits-encounters, why would I grow afraid afterwards?”


End file.
